Thank You
by BloodyMarry
Summary: Quil and Bella make a vital connection after the loss of a friend, and in the process they become more than just friends. QuilxBella
1. Chapter 1

Thank You

-

I sat in my truck, my hands twisting, fidgeting. I was filled with nervous energy as I sat in the cab of my beat down old Ford. I bit my lip and to stop my tittering hands I ran them through my hair. It felt slightly gross, like it hadn't been washed properly, and I realized that it probably hadn't.

I felt a bundle of nerves inside my quake suddenly, a person walking in front of my truck looked so similar to the person who I was waiting for that I got them confused. It was obvious that he wasn't Jake, of course he wasn't Jake, he was broader and taller, his hair was shorter and his skin slightly lighter.

I bit my lip again and my hands gripped my steering wheel. I hadn't seen Jacob in over three weeks. He was running around with Sam Uley's gang, his _cult_. He hadn't returned any of my calls, and he was conveniently never around or available when I went to visit him. Billy was refusing to answer the phones now, and when I visited he didn't even bother to make up excuses for Jake.

I felt a pressure build behind my eyes and my cheeks felt hot. I was angry, but more than that I was terrified. What was happening? Why was Jake acting like this? He was my best friend, he was my support system, I needed him. And I thought that he'd needed me too, but I'd been wrong. Of course I had.

Everyone I loved seemed to leave me. What did I do wrong this time? I couldn't be sure, but my obsessing now probably wasn't helping. I dropped my head onto my steering wheel and my eyes squeezed shut at the rush of pain that seemed to engulf me.

"What's wrong with me?" I muttered under my breath, hating that I'd driven away anther precious person.

A sudden knock on my window made me jump, I couldn't help the startled sound that left me as I started. My hand flew to my chest, to sit over my fast beating heart. My wide eyes connected with light brown ones, there was worry in them and I felt immediately bad for scaring him.

Quil.

I reached quickly to roll down my window, it took a lot of energy as the thing was ancient but I didn't mind. I didn't even think to just open the door.

"Quil?" I asked as the window continued moving down with every wide circular motion of my hand on the little lever.

"Are you alright, Bella? What're you doing here?" he asked me, worry evident in his every word. I felt a sudden swell of affection for this boy. I knew how hard Jacob's sudden changes had been on Quil. He hadn't been the same since losing both of his best friends.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm sorry I worried you, Quil," I answered, though I evaded his second question. I knew he'd know anyway, there was no way that he couldn't. Though I was parked in an odd place. My eyes quickly moved to the _Welcome to First Beach _sign, I was parked right in front of it on the side of the road, half in sand.

Quil's hands rested on my door where the window rested inside, he frowned lightly at me and for the first time I noticed him. Really saw him, he was a lot more handsome than I'd ever given him credit for. The perfect planes of his face were broad and strong like he was. His jaw was wide, and his chin was squared. His cheek bones were high but not overly so, and the small hollows of his cheeks elongated his face attractively.

His skin was lighter than most of the La Push resident's, but still impossibly bronzed. His brows were slightly arched at the ends, thick, and a dark black matching his hair. It was cropped short, unlike Jacob's and it fit him perfectly. His eyes were what drew me in though, they were a deep honey, a burnt gold, but darker. They were full of emotion and depth, they held comfort and wisdom beyond his years.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked suddenly, pulling my from my clear staring. I bit my lip and mentally cursed myself, I probably looked like a complete idiot.

"I'm sorry, Quil. I'm just a little out of it today…" my mind struggled to find words that would soothe him, but they seemed to be stuck in my throat.

"Is it Jake?" he asked in his soothing baritone. His voice was deep, but not too deep, it was calm and it was cool, much like his personality. I couldn't help the small smile that pulled at the corners of my mouth. Only it wasn't a happy smile, it was filled with sadness, remorse, and something that I couldn't really understand. He seemed to be able to read me though, too easily in fact.

His large hand reached out and rested on top of mine, which was still resting against the steering wheel. His hand was warm, and my colder one seemed to immediately heat, I was thankful for it too.

"I don't know what's happened to him, Bella. I don't know what he and Embry are doing with Sam, but I figure when he's ready to, he'll tell us. There's no way he'd abandon you, Bella. No way. I've known him all my life, and there's never been anyone else that he's looked at the way that he looks at you."

I felt that old familiar hole in my chest ripple with pain, and expand. Edward had dug that hole, and I'd thought that Jacob had healed it. It returned now, fresh and severe in its pain.

Quil seemed to once again understand me, and his hand gently squeezed mine. I reveled in the comfort that he offered, I'd been like this for weeks now, and I hadn't been able to shut myself off like I had after Edward. I hadn't been able to block out all my pain, it had been cutting me deeper and deeper every day.

And now, Quil offered something better than enduring the pain. He offered solace, and comfort, however small at this point. And I wanted it. I selfishly wanted it all. Every ounce of comfort, of this reprieve from my pain, I wanted. My hand turned and our palms touched. My fingers wrapped around his and held them.

"I'm scared," I admitted for the first time, it felt good. Having Quil here, and not being alone in my pain felt good, impossibly so. And I wasn't willing to give it up just yet.

I'd lost Edward, and that had almost killed me. And now I was losing Jacob, and it was tearing me to pieces. I needed someone who could understand, who could take some of my pain away. And Quil, for he felt this loss as strongly as I did, seemed to be that person.

**-**

**A/N: **This was a really short beginning, but I hope it was well liked! I'll have more chapters up soon. This story is dedicated to the girl who got me writing this in the first place. You know who you are! Thank you so much for being so supportive of me while I wrote this! Here's lookin' at you kid! Haha

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Marry


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You

-

I was sitting, reading another one of my books when there was a knock on my door. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or what, knowing already who it was. There was no chance that it was who I really wanted it to be, but at least it was _someone_.

I moved up from my place on the couch and walked over to the door. I pulled it open without hesitation, and though I knew it wasn't him- the tan skin and black hair had my heart stuttering.

"Hi, Quil," I said before standing back, an open invitation for him to walk into my house. He took it without much hesitation. That was the thing about Quil, even in the smallest of situations, he didn't hesitate. If he wanted something, or if he was set to do something, he'd do it.

"Hey, Bella," he stepped into the house and pulled his jacket off to put it on the hanger behind my now closed door.

"Sorry I'm so late, I had to work for my dad today," he lifted his grease stained hands and showed me the evidence of his work. His father was a mechanic, he was part owner of the only auto-shop in La Push. He sometimes employed Quil, I found out, when he someone missed work.

I moved to put my hands into my back pockets, "I was just reading, but if you want a snack or anything I can make you something?" I offered, fighting off the urge to bite my lip. This felt a little awkward. I knew that it shouldn't really, I'd invited _him_, not the other way around. He gave a small shake of his head.

"I can just sit with you?" he spoke without any awkwardness, and I admired that. He didn't care if it might sound dumb, or if the suggestion might be embarrassing. I gave a small nod of my head, which only made him smile. Not really a happy smile, I knew that he couldn't smile one of those. Not after what he'd been through lately.

I was pretty sure that he was only happy to finally have someone to spend time with. He wasn't the type to like to be alone, and his only two friends had left him just that way: all alone.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, Quil followed me and then sat down beside me. I was a little surprised at his closeness, but I didn't question it. Mostly, because I was thankful for it.

I hadn't had any sort of contact with another person in weeks. I'd avoided my friends at school, not wanting to get any closer to any of them. What was the point if they'd just leave me like everyone else? What reason was there in hurting yourself? None.

But it felt different with Quil. I wasn't totally sure why, but it was possibly because he'd gone through a lot of what I had. He'd experienced it too, and he knew what it felt like to be left. To be abandoned by those who you trusted was something that was extremely hard to move past on your own, and Quil understood that.

"You want to watch TV or anything?" I offered as I turned to look at him. I hadn't noticed that his arm had lifted onto the back of the couch, and so it took me by some surprise when I lent against the muscled appendage. He gave a small shrug of his shoulders and I felt all those muscles move around, tensing and stretching with the small movement.

"You can read it you want," he turned to me and his dark amber brown eyes spoke clearly to me. He was being completely honest. He didn't care if we did nothing. He didn't care if we sat in silence. Quil just wanted company. My company.

I bit my lip this time, and gave a small nod of my head. I knew that no words were needed, they'd just clutter the connection. If that made any sense. I felt my body shift closer to his and I reached for my book. I opened it back to the page I'd left it at, and found my spot on the page.

Time seemed to pass regularly for once- not too slow, and not too fast. I was steadily becoming absorbed in my book, and not once did Quil make any sort of noise of complaint. He seemed perfectly fine with this, and I was once again thankful for it. I wasn't sure what I would do if he weren't here with me right now.

It was some time before I shifted against him. I realized then that we had moved even closer to one another during the time that I'd been reading. Now my back was pressed to his side and his arm had fallen off the back of the couch and it was draped over my shoulder, and resting against my propped up knees. His head was leaning against the high top of my couch, and his eyes were closed. When I looked up at him he looked relaxed. He didn't look like the troubled boy I'd seen walk into my house.

The strong lines of his face were shadowed in the dark of the room. His skin looked darker than normal, and his dark hair looked darker. It was weird though, he looked more at ease than I'd seen him. I could tell that he was asleep by the even breaths he took in and out. I said his name in a small voice just to make sure.

When he didn't respond I moved and closed my book before sitting it down on the table in front of the couch. I was careful not to distrub him as I moved back against him on the couch. His warmth was comforting, and I realized that my cold skin craved contact with his own. I pulled the small blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over us both.

I sighed, getting comfortable against him, before my eyes closed as well. My knee moved down and his hand moved to rest against my arm. My hand lifted and moved to take his own. My fingers traced the inside of his calloused hand, before they slid between his. His hands were those of a worker, they were strong and stained, but comforting.

As I pulled his hand up, still wrapped in mine, I felt his body shift against mine. His other arm came around me and pulled me until I sat in his lap. I was startled, and my heart hammered inside my chest. But the feeling of being so much closer to him was something that I could deny loving.

My back pressed against his chest now, and his arms were around mine, holding me. His arms, thickly muscled, held me with more care than I thought possible for someone his size. I felt protected though, shielded from the world and the pain that it offered. I felt the side of his face press against the back of my head. I thought he might kiss me, but he didn't, for whatever reason I was happy for it.

I liked him, I really did. I loved the comfort he offered me, but that was something that I wasn't ready for. However small a gesture, it was too much of a reminder of what Edward might do. Thinking the name tore at me, but being in Quil's arms made the sting a lot more…tame, less painful that before, at least.

I felt my eye lids grow heavy and they closed once again. I sighed low in my throat before relaxing totally against his chest. He seemed completely comfortable with this, not the least bit bothered at our closeness, and that was comforting. I felt myself drift, my tiredness finally taking effect. I couldn't remember the last time I'd really been able to sleep.

"Thank you," I heard myself mutter, it was low and I wasn't sure if he heard me. But if the small squeeze of his arms around me was any indication of his hearing me, then I was sure that he did.

-

Quil was steadily coming to be apart of my life. He'd been with me for over a week now. At first he'd just visit me in the afternoons. He'd just sit with me, it didn't matter what I was doing or what he was doing. He was just there with me.

It's hard to explain what he was to me, he was my friend of course, but he'd been that before. He was becoming someone who I was incredibly dependant on.

Whenever I cried he was there to wipe those tears away. Whenever I laughed he was there to laugh with me. Whenever I needed to talk he was there to listen. Whenever I tripped he was there to catch me. Whenever I needed his silent comfort he was there to give it.

Our relationship was the simplest, the most basic of all. It was one based off of pure need. I needed him, and he needed me. So I was there for him, and he was there for me. It was simple, but it was more than just important. It was my survival, and it was his.

Today we were sitting in my backyard, because for whatever reason we'd both taken to it. I'd grab a blanket and maybe a pillow or two, and he'd bring the snacks. I had no homework and just wanted to read. He on the other hand had work to get done, he had to write three poems for his creative writing class.

"I thought this would be an easy A," he grumbled. My teeth which held the corner of my bottom lip captive let it slide out with ease, I sat my book down and turned my attention from it to him. It wasn't often that he started talk about just nothing in particular no a days, so I paid attention whenever he did.

"And it's not?" I questioned, looking from where I laid on my elbows and stomach to him. He was resting against a tree and glaring down at his notebook.

"No. Three poems? I haven't ever even written one. This is ridiculous," he grumped. I knew that this wasn't an easy class for him, he wasn't a writer. I at first wasn't sure why he had signed up for the class, but he was quick to reassure me that he had only done it to bring up his GPA. In the end, it was only bringing it down, much to his dismay.

He'd wanted to drop it, only the small school he went to didn't offer him any other options. The La Push school was one of only two hundred and fifty students, that started from Pre-K to the 12th grade. They didn't have many extracurricular activities, and no classes that weren't already filled to the max. He had no other option but to stay in creative writing, and he hated it.

"I'd offer to write them for you, but I don't think that I've written an eloquent word in my life," I said this with a half-hearted sort of smile. He looked up at me and for a moment I thought he was just going to turn back to his work.

But that wasn't the case, a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. I didn't understand his sudden mood change, but he'd seemed to decided that his work wasn't worth it. He sat his notebook down and moved to lay down beside me. He turned onto his side, still smiling over at me.

His smile was beautiful, there was no denying that. It wasn't the dazzling crooked smile that belonged to Edward, or the sweet and bright smile that belonged to Jacob. His was a handsome smile, broad and straight. His lips were fuller than either Jacob's or Edward's, that only gave the smile more character. It wasn't perfect or flawless, but it was still beautiful.

"You wanna read to me, Bella?" he asked me after some silence. I wasn't sure why he wanted me to read to him, I didn't exactly understand his motives behind it. But his smile was something that I couldn't say no to.

"Sure," I said simply before turning to look back down at my book. "Do you care where I start from?" out of the corner of my eye I noticed him shake his head. So with a little sigh to ready myself I began.

My new copy of the book _In Cold Blood _by Truman Copote sat open and ready for reading. It was a book that Charlie had gotten as a present a while back, he'd never opened it, not once. He wasn't a person that could sympathize with killers, or stand to get to know. He hated not being able to do something about crime, and reading about it was only an aggravation.

"_My friend Willie-jay use to talk about it. He used to say that all crimes were only 'varieties of theft'_…"

My voice continued on as I read the passage. Page two hundred and ninety of my book. I was getting close to the end, something I wasn't as nearly as excited about as I usually got. I'd always used to get excited when I got close to finishing a book, but for whatever reason I wasn't anticipating the end of this book. Maybe because I knew what was going to happen and how it was going to end.

The two boy, the "villains" of the story were going to be hung. It wasn't something that I was looking forward to reading, but when I thought about it that was dumb. I knew what would happen the whole time, and yet I'd read it anyway. I knew the entire time that it would end terribly, and yet I'd read it anyway.

How dumb was that?

But maybe it had been the journey to that end that I'd wanted to read? That journey had been full of drama and upset. Something that every human seemed to be drawn to no matter how trivial. But that theory did make sense, wasn't it a common saying that it was the trip not the destination that really mattered?

Was that my life? The trip? Because I knew how it would end. I would die, and alone, I was sure. And yet I continued to live my life. I continued to feel pain, and I continued to live in drama. I'd always known how Edward and I would end. The tragic fairy tale love. We were always destined for a horrible and painful end, and yet I'd let myself fall in love with him anyways.

But that was just life wasn't it. One big trip, with an ending so clear and yet so impossibly unclear. Complicated and yet mind numbingly simple.

And as if sensing my thoughts Quil's arms around me seemed to hold me closer. He pulled me to him like he knew exactly what I was thinking. I wasn't sure how he knew, or if he actually did at all. But I was again thankful for him. I said that at least once a day now, if not more. But only because it was the truth.

My thoughts, down and depressing were always clear to Quil, and he always seemed to know how to make them stop. His strong arms could make any of my pains run away. He was a protector, and not just of my heart. He was a protector of me. No matter how small the pain or anxiety he scared it away for me.

-

**A/N: **Another chapter. I hope you all liked it. I just love Quil. So brave and strong and sweet, and yet so insecure. That side will be shown more later though, I promise. (: Thanks to all who reviewed! I appreciate it. Love to all!

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Marry


	3. Chapter 3

Thank You

-

I lifted my hand and let it trail over the soft warm skin of Quil's arm. His muscle's shifted under my touch, it was a subtle movement, but visible. The feel of it was something that made me smile, for whatever reason.

My head lay on his shoulder and arm, which was wrapped around me securely. I turned slightly and my body faced his side, my leg boldly moved and rested atop his while my arm moved to wrap around his front. I sighed, content, and closed my eyes.

The sun was out today, and the clouds had seemed to dissipate. It was a bright day, something uncommon for the little town of Forks, but I didn't hate it. Days like this made me remember why I missed my home in Phoenix.

But this was home now, here with Charlie, and with Quil. It was sad that my list had dwindled down to two, but I didn't let my mind linger on that fact for long. I wanted to be happy today. It was getting easier and easier every day, and I knew that it was all Quil's doing.

Edward's leaving, and Jake's disappearance had been terrible. But Quil was here, and as far as I could tell he had no intention of leaving. He told me at least twice a day that he had no desire to be anywhere but beside me. It was odd for someone to be so frank with me, but I liked it.

I liked that he seemed to know exactly what I needed. I wasn't sure what was happening between us, but I didn't want to question it either. I didn't want to rationalize this like I had before, I didn't want to make sense of it. I wanted it to just _be_.

Quil made me happy, and I made him happy. He comforted me when I felt the loss of Jacob to be too painful, and he was always there for me when I remembered harshly what Edward had done to me. I was there for him whenever an argument with his parents became too much for him, and I was there for him when his loneliness hit him hardest. I knew that losing his two best friends was hard, being abandoned was something that I understood perfectly.

We knew how to be there for one another, and we both readily accepted this fact. We embraced it even, and not once had either of us stopped to think about why it was the way that it was. Because well…It just was. It didn't need to be put to words, or simplified with simple phrases.

Quil was more to me than a friend, he was more than a confidant, or a companion. He wasn't my lover, he wasn't my boyfriend, or some fling. And I wasn't any of those things to him, there just weren't words for us.

"Bella?" I heard his deep voice, calling me out of my thoughts. I answered with a slight nod of my head, his free hand lifted from his side and his fingers ran through my dark hair. I sighed and my arm unconsciously clutched him tighter, however slightly.

"It's been nearly a month now. Us doing this…whatever it is that we're doing," his voice paused but this time he didn't pick his sentence back up. I wanted him to continue though so I gave another nod of my head.

"I was just wondering," I could almost hear him sucking on the end of this tongue, it was something that he always did when he thought hard about something, "…You don't wish that I were someone else, do you?" his question started rushed, but towards the end his words slowed. He sounded so apprehensive, not afraid though. Quil was never afraid of anything.

I bit my bottom lip, unsure of what to say. If I rushed to answer, then he would think that I was lying. If I didn't answer soon though he would get upset, assuming the worst. But what could I say? I did miss Edward, and I did miss Jake. I wanted them both back, I wanted them both every second of every day.

But now, there was Quil. I would never wish him away, I needed him. And not just right now, I knew I'd need him for a long time, and for more reasons than just this one now. I would need him for more than just this comfort he offered me now.

I felt him stiffen some under me, his body going slightly tense, waiting for my inevitable answer. I licked my lips a little nervously before sitting up, my arm didn't move from his chest, but I moved so that I was hovering just above him now. I needed him to see me when I said this, I needed him to know that I wasn't lying.

"No," my answer was simple. I knew there were hundreds of other things that I could say. Thousands of things that would make this all better, only they wouldn't. Because I'd found over my time here in Forks, that actions were ten times as loud as words; words which meant nothing in the end if you couldn't actually deliver.

I leaned down toward Quil and my lips touched onto his. My top lip touched his bottom, and my bottom rested under his. They were softer than I'd imagined they would be. This was my first kiss with someone who wasn't dead; who wasn't cold and hard like marble.

It was impossibly warm, his lips were sweet and pliant under mine. His hands lifted and rested low on my back, they pushed me down slightly so that now my body pressed against his. Our lips didn't move for a while, letting us both just appreciate the feel of one another.

But soon it wasn't enough, for either of us, we seemed to move in sync. His mouth moved slowly to open in the smallest of ways. And my mouth responded in kind, it opened and pressed gently back against his. The sensation was both thrilling and impossibly grounding.

This was real. This wasn't some overrated fantasy, or tragic fairy tale. This was a boy, and a girl, kissing for the first time. We weren't destined to be together, and there weren't forces fighting to push us apart. There were no preconceived ideas of love, and of commitment. There was no deep affection, or long lasting friendship. This was just Quil and Bella.

_We _were just Quil and Bella.

**-**

I'd been having serious problems sleeping lately, for weeks actually. Wolves, bears, vampires and all sorts of animals had played the demon's in my dreams that had kept me from sleeping. I had terrible nightmares, and I dreaded sleep every night. More often than not I opted to sip at coffee and read, but not since Quil.

He'd been coming over to my house almost every day, and the days he didn't he made up for it later by spending double hours with me the next day. It'd been a week of nothing but this. He spent the afternoon after school with me, just in the backyard, we'd read, do home work and snack. There wasn't much talking, because it wasn't really needed. We were both just happy to have someone there.

We didn't question what we wanted out of this, or why we needed it so badly. It was just what it was.

Once he found out that I wasn't sleeping, he took to staying up with me. Well that lasted a night until he couldn't take it and he passed out. He didn't understand how I could last without sleeping so little. His worry increased and by our second week together he was sleeping in bed with me.

It was so different from what Edward and I had. He slept, he didn't stay up and watch me. He didn't read, or sing, he just held me and slept. He was warm, and he was comforting. I didn't have a single nightmare. I let him wrap his arms around me, and I pressed my face to his chest, wishing my nightmares away.

His warmth was a comfort that I cherished, I missed the cold of Edward sometimes, but I always violently stomped those feelings. I was here, and I was with Quil. No one else mattered.

We grieved silently every night. I for my lost love, and best friend. He for his brother, his long time friend. But we healed more every night. I don't know how he managed to hold me together, but he did.

I could only be thankful.

**-**

It was another one of those nights, that I didn't want to sleep. I hadn't had a nightmare in over two weeks, and I'd slept well so I didn't understand why I was so against it tonight. The howling outside my window sent chills down my spine and I wrapped my blankets tightly around me.

Quil wasn't here yet, he was late, and he hadn't come this afternoon. That probably had something to do with my hesitation to delve into dreamland. I needed my friend. I knew it wasn't healthy, becoming attached to another person like I was. I was becoming so singularly dependent on him, and it frightened me to be honest.

It would be so easy for him to leave me like the other's had. But I hoped that he wouldn't, because then where would I be? My unexpected friend was someone that I hadn't anticipated weeks ago, but now he was all I could think of.

When even the smallest bouts of pain struck me he was there, ready and willing to be there for me. I knew that he needed me too, he had no friends now, no one but me. We were codependent on one another, but I figured that I needed him more. It was unhealthy, I was sure, but I didn't care. I was selfish, and I was greedy, it was what my pain had turned me to, but I couldn't agonize over it.

It was what it was.

I groaned slightly in anticipation as I laid the side of my head down on my pillow. I worried over what kept Quil, it felt wrong for him not to be here. In over two weeks he hadn't missed one night with me, why wasn't he here now?

Had he finally had it with me? Was he finally tired of me? Anything was likely at this point.

There was a tap at my door and I sighed, thankful. Quil was finally here. I threw the covers off of me and practically ran to the door. I opened it, ready to smile but it wasn't Quil. It was Charlie. I frowned, why was he here?

"Bella, you have a call," he said simply before handing the phone out to me. I thanked him and took it, wondering how I hadn't heard it ringing. Charlie gave a nod of his head before closing my door and heading back downstairs.

I gulped a little and lifted the phone to my ear, dreading this call for some reason.

"Hello?" I finally asked.

"Bella? Hey, it's Quil," his voice was low and he sounded rushed for whatever reason. It made me impossibly nervous, what was wrong? Had something happened?

"Quil, what's wro-" he cut me off mid question.

"Meet me outside, in the backyard in about five minutes. Can you do that for me, Bella?" my insides twisted inside me and I bit my lip. What was this all about?

"Bella?" he asked again, his voice louder now. I bit my lip and as I nodded my head I answered.

"Yes. But Quil-" he cut me off again but I didn't care much, I just wanted to hear his voice again, I wanted to know that he was alright.

"I don't have much time, Bella. I'll be there in a few minutes, please be ready," then the phone line clicked, dead. He'd hung up. I didn't hesitate to toss my phone onto my bed before running to my closset and pulling out a jacket.

I slipped into a pair of shoes, not caring what they were. I knew that I couldn't go out the front door, Charlie wouldn't want me outside this late. I'd have to go out my window.

My worry over road my sense of self-preservation and I walked quickly over to my window. My hand hesitated for only a moment at the latch, being at this window brought back too many memories.

I shook my head and unlocked it before lifting it up and crawling out of it. I edged over the side and tried hard not to look down for fear of falling. This was dumb, incredibly dumb, but I couldn't help it. Quil needed me, and I didn't care what I had to do to get to him.

The tree closest to my window would be easy to get to, if I jumped with enough force. I knew that I wasn't the most graceful of people, but I could make it. The branch was sturdy and could definitely hold my weight, and it was bent down toward the ground. If I was careful I could get to the ground with no problems.

I closed my eyes gathering my courage and did it. I tried hard not to think about it, because I knew that I'd stop myself if I did. I landed on the branch, and _hard_. I almost screamed at the impact, but I made myself stay quiet, I didn't need to alert Charlie to anything.

"Bella!" someone hissed at me, and I knew that it was Quil. Relief flooding my system, I wasn't too far off of the ground, and it was standing directly below me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed again, clearly outraged at my stupidity. But I didn't care, I just wanted to get to him. I sucked in a quick breath and said a small prayer.

"Catch me," I said a little too loudly before I moved over the side of the branch letting myself fall.

Quil cursed, and quiet loudly before moving to grab me out of the air. He was tall, and strong thankfully, and he caught me easily. Though the force of my fall seemed to be underestimated on his part and he fell to the ground with me.

"Jesus Christ, Bella! What in the-"

"Shhh!" I hissed at him, much like he had at me before. I had landed awkwardly on his chest, but rolled off of him with ease. We lay side by side on our backs on the damp grass of my backyard.

"You're insane," was all he said before lifting himself up. He didn't bother to brush himself off before he reached down and took my hand lifting me up as well. I stood close to him, almost leaning against his chest, but he didn't seem to care.

"Bella, I have to talk to you. Something really weird happened today, I can't explain it really, but it was…It was weird," my eyes were wide, I couldn't understand him what was he talking about? What weird thing had happened?

"Quil, just tell me. What's wrong?" I asked again, my hand unconsciously lifting to rest on his upper arm.

He looked down at me and I felt strange. I felt like something had happened. Something terrible. Something in my Quil had changed, something beyond frightening.

"Quil?" I asked again, when he didn't respond to me at first.

There was a loud howl behind him and he went rigid. His body stiffened, and his jaw clenched. I could feel the muscles under my hand tighten and shift as if he were preparing to strike.

"I don't have much time, Bella," he began again. And I knew that he was telling me the truth, he was just having a really hard time actually spitting the words out. "I know what happened to Jake. I know why he's hanging around Sam. I know because it's happened to…" his voice trailed off, it was like he didn't want to answer me. My hand tightened on his arm, I was scared now, really scared, I couldn't understand what was wrong, or why he was acting this way.

"What? Who'd it happen to? Did Sam do something?" I asked, trying to get the answers out of him. He shook his head and took in a deep breath obviously having trouble with this.

"It happened to me, Bella. But I can't tell you what it was. I can't tell you _why_," I almost gasped in my shock. So Sam had done something to Quil too? Was he going to take him away from me too? Would I be left alone once again because of Sam Uley?

"Quil, please! Why can't you tell me? What's happened? You know you can trust me!" I tried, leaning in toward him, desperate for answers. He shook his head again, and his head lifted. I watched as his eyes nervously shifted around the area surrounding us. My back suddenly went rigidly straight, was Sam _here_? What if he wanted to hurt Quil?

"You don't understand, Bella. I _can't _tell. I physically can not tell you what is happening to me, or why. Please try to understand," he tried pleading with me. But I wasn't having any of it, my eyes watered and my free hand lifted to twist in his dark red tee-shirt.

"Why can't you tell me? What's going on?" His larger hand lifted and rested on top of mine. I noticed the strange way that his skin almost burned mine. It felt like he had a fever or something? And when I looked closer he was sweating. I forced myself to calm down enough to listen to him, actually listen to him.

His breathing was harsh and labored. His brow was covered in sweat, and his skin was burning up. He was sick! God, he was really sick. He must've had the flu!

"Quil, you're burning up! Are you alright?" I asked him worried out of my mind. There was movement behind him in the trees, cracking of twigs and branches. He cringed and moved my hands off of him.

"_No_, I'm fine, Bella. Don't worry. I have to go now. But I'll be back, I promise you. Nothing can keep me away from you," he promised. My heart sunk, he was leaving me too. I wanted to reach out to him again, but he'd already moved away some, it was clear that he didn't want me touching him any longer.

"Please, understand," he spoke, there was movement behind him once again, but I didn't care any longer. This was too much, it was all just too much. My mind felt numbed with his immanent departure. The calm before the storm. "I'm sorry, Bella."

He said these words and they were filled with regret, but they hardly registered. Nothing seemed to any longer. He leaned forward quickly and pressed a warm kiss to my forehead before letting go of me where he'd held my upper arms. He gave me one last long look, and I could tell that he wanted to stay. He didn't though, he turned his back on me and walked into the woods leaving me alone once again.

**-**

**A/N: **There will only be two more chapters after this, and then an Epilogue. I hope you're all enjoying this. I've loved writing it! Thanks again for all the great reviews and support. Love to all!

_I hope you decide to review!_

-Marry


End file.
